1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an LED (light emitting diode) chip and a method of manufacturing the LED chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. These advantages have promoted wide use of the LEDs as a light source.
An LED chip is the core of the LED. The LED chip includes a pair of electrodes electrically connecting to outer electrodes via gold wires. To firmly secure the gold wires to the LED chip, glue is usually used. However, during the encapsulation process or use of the LED, the connections between the gold wires and the LED chip are easily to break, making the LED not able to work normally, which results in poor work stability and reliability of the LED.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED chip which can overcome the described limitations.